1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for designing a delayer model, and more particularly to a system and method for designing a delayer emulation model.
2. General Background
Delay circuits have been widely used in the process of designing printed circuit boards of electronic instruments. For example, a motherboard may include various kinds of delay circuits, such as controller delay circuits, or driver delay circuits. However, in recent years, designers find that present delayers are not powerful enough to meet requirements of designing some electronic instruments. For example, the present delayers cannot set delay intervals for the transition from a high voltage to a low voltage and transition from a low voltage to a high voltage of a delay signal. Further, voltage of an input delay signal cannot be regulated by the present delayers.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for designing a delayer emulation model, which can set delay intervals of an input delay signal according to delay requirements, and regulating a voltage of the input delay signal.
Similarly, what is also needed is a method for designing a delayer emulation model, which can set delay intervals of an input delay signal according to delay requirements, and regulating a voltage of the input delay signal.